Varg
|damage = 50 |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 5 |runSpeed = 5.5 |specialAbility = Can summon |spawnCode = "warg" |drops = ×1-3 ×4-6 |spawnFrom = }} The Varg, also known as the Warg, is an aggressive Mob in the Reign of Giants DLC. When tracking Suspicious Dirt Piles, there is a chance for a Varg to be found instead of a Koalefant or a Ewecus. This chance starts at 2.5% on Day one, and gradually increases to 16.5% chance on Day 100. When killed, the Varg drops around 4-6 Monster Meat and 1-3 Hound's Tooth. The Varg takes 3 hits with the Ice Staff to be frozen, and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Attack Pattern The Varg will howl, calling forth two Hounds to the battle. Vargs are able to summon both normal and special Hounds (based on the season), which is decided at random. It should be noted that Blue Hounds can appear in Winter and Spring while Red Hounds can appear in Summer and Autumn. A Varg's Hounds are bound to it, and will immediately aggro on whatever the Varg itself was targeting when it summoned them. Summoned Hounds will also return to their Varg if they lose interest in their current target. If engaged for long enough, the Varg will howl again to summon more Hounds. At close range it attacks by biting, with a two-hit delay. It moves slowly, but attacks quickly and has a large range for its jaws. Usage The Varg can effectively be used as a way to spawn Hounds if there are no nearby Hound Mounds (or all the Hound Mounds in the current world are destroyed). One way to do this is by leading the Varg into a pen with a large gap in the side. The player should run into the pen and put the Varg to sleep once it follows inside. The player must then exit the pen and close the gap. The Varg will still summon Hounds if the player wanders too close, but it will not attack any of the walls that confine it. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill a Varg when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips * A Varg has a limit of 6-8 Hound followers, after which it will stop summoning them. If any of its spawn dies, or moves too far away from the Varg, it will attempt to summon more. * Sleeping Vargs may be woken up by the barking of any nearby Hounds. They may also awaken if the player stands too close to them for too long, similar to Beefalo in heat. * The Varg will always howl to summon Hounds when it can do so. It is even able to do so for a brief moment after it has died after its death animation. Trivia * The Warg is a wolf-like creature from Norse mythology. The term was used to refer to Fenrir and his offspring. * J. R. R. Tolkien popularized Wargs in his fantasy novels set in Middle Earth, like The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. They are also popular in Dungeons & Dragons, where they are known as "Worgs" or "Dire Wolves". * If a Varg is spawned in the Caves or Ruins, the Varg will summon Depths Worms instead of Hounds. * Out of all creatures that drop Monster Meat, the Varg can drop the highest number, with a maximum of six. * Vargs were added to Don't Starve Together before the rest of the Reign of Giants DLC in the "Stuck in the Middle with Ewe" update. * Vargs were featured in the Year of the Varg event in Don't Starve Together in early 2018. Gallery Varg Howl.png|A Varg howling to summon Hounds. Varg Attack.png|A Varg attacking Wolfgang. Varg Sleeping.png|A Varg put to sleep. Varg Frozen.png|A frozen Varg. Varg Dead.png|A recently killed Varg. Warg Pen.png|A trapped Varg. steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_122584739_preview.png|Wilson being chased by two Vargs. Varg_ROG_Trailer.jpg|A Varg as it appears in the Reign of Giants trailer. Art Stream 21 Varg.jpg|A Varg as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 21. ru:Варг Category:Reign of Giants Category:Mobs Category:Surface Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Diurnals